deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Voorhees Vs Nemesis-T Type
Description Resident Evil Vs Friday the Thirteenth! Two hideous killer abominations face off to see who can walk slower, yet get to their targer quicker! Interlude Wiz: Are we really using Jason again? And do you have to leave me in the dark about who his opponent is? Boomstick: Yeah! Well, until now. So, here is the deal... Jason is fighting... Can you guess? No, Boomsick, I can't. C'mon, guess! NO! Ok, ok. It's the Nemesis-T Type. From Resident Evil? Yeah! ''' Tell me... what is the connection? '''Ok, cool, I was hoping you would ask that. ONE: They are both overly tall, overly strong killers. That's the weakest point. TWO: They are both hideously disfigured, and actually look kind of alike in the face. THREE: They both have a weird habit of just walking after their enemies, but always outrun them anyway. And FOUR: They both have badass signature weapons, a machete and a rocket launcher. Ok, good enough for me. I'm Wizard, and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win, a DeathBattle. Jason Voorhees Jason Voorhees. He had a pretty bad time as a kid. Yeah, it's bad enough when your stupid, idiot, dirtbag, dick dad walks out on your mom, but when you are born with a severe brain disfunction to boot, I can't imagine what would be worse. How about being sent to a summer camp at Camp Crystal Lake, getting bullied so viciously that you are forced to run into the lake despite your inablity to swim, and the conselors don't help you because... take it Boomstick, only you can say this. They were bangin'. It couldn't ''get worse than that. '''OH, YEAH? Well, what about if you personally witnessed your beloved mother get beheaded?' Wow. It got worse. Yeah, so either Jason did drown, or he didn't, but given how casually he seems to return to life, I am going to go with option A. ''' Jason came back to avenge his mother, and has been viciously murdering camp counselors, random teens, and anyone, I repeat, ''anyone, ''having pre-marital sex. '''And the weapon he picked out was pretty appropriate. He used the very machete his mother used when she was a murderin' psychopath, and, incidentally, the same machete that was used to kill her. But that isn't his only weapon. He can pick up virtually anything and kill with it, not to mention, he somehow has a weapon no matter what happens to him. How it works is, Jason goes off camera, and, no matter what logic says, when he comes back, he's right in front of you, all of his wounds are healed, and he is armed. That's slasherporting for you. Well, actually, I have a theory about this. Yeah? I have determined that Jason's "slasherporting," more powerful than the standard slasher's, is actually a form of time manipualtion. When he is off-camera, in other words, out of anyone's ''line of sight, including the audience, time moves much slower for him, allowing him to have plenty of time to heal his wounds, find weapons, and get to wherever he needs to go, or even create traps, all in a matter of seconds for everybody else. '''Oh, god, that's badass!' Well, it's just a theory, mind you. Yeah, yeah. Well, speaking of healing, Jason has an accelerated healing factor that allows him to heal from almost anything, and since we don't know what it would take to bring him down for good, blowing him into tiny pieces counts as a kill here. Jason is a fan of axes, bows, pitchforks, and pretty much any farm implement, but anything goes for him. And he may be silent, but that doesn't mean he isn't smart, as, even though he isn't as bright as the average human, he is still intelligent enough to set traps for his enemies. He has pretty much only one weakness. Both: He is SO. SLOW. When that hockey mask goes on, heads come off. (Ginny Fields screams) Nemesis Nemesis. The Greek goddess of vengeance. From that badass name came the inspiration for the badass name of the Tyrant that was to be named... Nemesis. Duh. ' The Nemesis-T type was a man infected by the T-Virus, a bio-weapon that turned anything it infected into a Tyrant, a biological horror that exists solely to kill. '''The Nemesis stood out among Tyrants. Unlike many of them, it kept all five of its senses, and was incredibly intelligent in comparison to most of them. ' This one could actually speak, if only to mutter the name, S.T.A.R.S. '''And it knew how to use weapons, in particular, the badass rocket launcher that it carries around. To complement its sheer durability, which can tank most gunfire and even grenades with minimal damage, it also has a healing factor that allows it to recover from damage over time, although this is a rather slow process. And that huge trenchcoat it wears? Well, this thing actually has a use. As well as being extremely tough and acting as armor, it also holds in the mass of tentacles that is its true body. When that trenchcoat comes off, its final form comes out, and it that form it's the size of a building, and repeated hits from miniguns and grenade launchers barely scratch it, and it took several hits from a railgun to take down. And don't think that simple mindedness keeps it from having some awsome moves. With Bioweapon Assault, it hits the foe with the rocket launcher three times in a row, before leaping into the air and stomping them with its tremendous weight. Using Biohazard Rush, it hits the opponent three times with all of its strength, and then uppercuts them before slamming their bodies down to the ground. And in its final form, it uses its tentacles to grab and crush the enemy, and then straight up eats them. The Nemesis's sheer durability makes it a dangerous foe, and despite usually moving rather slowly, it can run faster than any human when it needs to, and its huge jumping ability allows it to get almost anywhere it wants to go. Yeah, the Nemesis has pretty much no major weaknesses. Sure, it's dumb, but that's never stopped it before. Alright, the combatants are set. LET'S GET READY TO DEATHBATTLE!!! Death Battle Pre-Fight Deep inside a dank, dark complex, with drab stone walls, ugly pipes sprouting obscenely from the ceiling and even floor, and huge steel doors blocking off an unknown area beyond, two hideous creatures faced off in a battle to the death. One was huge, and massively deformed, a deadly hunter of its enemies. The other was equally deformed, but smaller, terrifying nonetheless. These monsters were not ''the Nemesis and Jason. The first was a large, dangerous Hunter, with strong, tough hide, and massive claws. Its deafness was its only weakness, and even that rarely disturbed it, as its other senses made up for the lack of hearing. Its prey rarely made noises anyway, with the exceptions of gunshots, which, unfortunately for it, were very common. The second was a Licker, a hideous beast, with an uncovered brain pulsing on its forehead, its long tongue hanging so far out its mouth that it scraped the floor. This one was blind, but its enhanced hearing and smell made up for that "minor" inconvenience. As the two prepared to charge at each other, the Hunter never heard the long, steady, methodical stride of the monster coming up from behind it. When the machete blade pierced its back, coming out through its skull, it never made a sound of death, but simply fell to the ground. The Licker never saw the killer that brought down its foe, and didn't expect it when two hands clamped down on its neck and shoulders, and tore its head off its body in one slow and agonizing moment, before the killer picked up its beheaded torso and slammed it brutally into the ground, breaking many of its bones. Their mutual murderer was Jason Voorhees, the Crystal Lake Killer, who stepped forward, catching sight of a terrible creature walking out of the shadows and began walking toward it. The Nemesis-T type stood on higher ground, atop a large machine in the room, looking a bit confused. The skin around its mouth was pulled tight by the same terrible effect that turned it into that beast, making it difficult to make out its features. But it spoke one word, which seemed to it to completely explain everything. "S.T.A.R.S.?" Its head cocked a bit before it realized that the man before him had killed two if its allies. Although the machete and hockey mask, a far cry from the equipment of Jill Valentine, whom he had killed just days before, or her ally Chris Redfield, who had escaped with serious, possibly fatal wounds. But now wasn't the time for reminiscing. The Nemesis stared Jason down, its one good eye taking a careful look, the other covered in strange stitches. The Tyrant decided that this mysterious, blade-wielding man was ''definitely ''an enemy, as he saw Jason stomp on the severed head of the Licker, crushing the skull. Jason took the appearance of the T-type in stride, and given that he had fought opponents both burlyer, taller, and uglier than this one, he wasn't worried a bit. Sure, the burly one had... you know... killed him, but that didn't change the fact that he had come back, just like he always did. This "beast" was a pansy in comparison, at least in Jason's mind. Unfortunately for the Crystal Lake Killer, the Nemesis was no pansy, and, save Grundy, he had never fought something to match its strength and determination. This was going to be a fight to remember, and one thing was sure. The fighter who went down wasn't going to be pretty when it happened. FIGHT! Jason and the Nemesis walked slowly toward each other, the massive trenchcoated Tyrant actually moving slower than Jason, a feeling that was kind of unnerving to the Crystal Lake Killer, if only for its unprecedented nature. The two freaks finally reached each other, and Jason swung his machete as the T-type threw a punch. The Nemesis's fist collided with Jason before his blade could strike the T-Virus infected monster, and his blow was thrown off, as the T-type followed up with another punch, before grabbing Jason by both forearms and simply trying to crush him in between his massive, meaty hands. This wasn't going to work, as due to the Nemesis's arms being extended far from his body, Jason almost effortlessly muscled out of the freak's grip, and executed a punch of his own, this one sending the Nemesis sliding back a few inches, but otherwise barely staggering it. Jason was surprised, when he hit someone with that punch and they didn't go down, they usually started doing some funny things standing up, but the Nemesis had taken his Sunday punch and hardly blinked. It was going to take some more serious firepower to bring this thing down, and Jason knew just the thing. He hefted his machete and swung, nearly severing the T-type's arm, but it barely grunted, and grabbed Jason by the neck, lifting him off the ground. It was at this point that Jason took note of the great height of the creature, and realized that this was only the third time he had fought a foe taller then himself, although the difference in height was minimal. Jason, interestingly, had grown slightly bored with killing, and considering this creature a small challenge, had grown a bit contemplative. Jason's boredom was instantly ended when his throat was impaled by a tentacle coming from the palm of the massive hand that held his neck off the ground. Jason didn't really feel much pain, but his involuntary reaction caused him to drop his machete to the ground, which displeased him. No more contemplation, Jason was serious as hell now. Jason reached out with his newly freed right hand and took a hold of the Nemesis's arm, forcing the beast to pull him closer to it with his sheer strength, before reaching out with his left and grabbing the T-type by the face, before driving his thumb viciously into the monster's eye. Except... He didn't have an eye. The stupid thing didn't have a right eye. Instead, his digit drove into the flappy, stitched-up flesh on the side of the beast's face, where its eye should have been, and did precious little damage. The Nemesis was enraged, however, and slammed Jason into the ground, cracking enough bones that the T-type thought him incapacitated. He realized that this was a perfect opportunity to get to what he had been sent here for in the first place, and carried Jason over to the huge steel doors on the other side of the room, and slammed the Crystal Lake Killer into them hard enough to cause them to buckle, and enough to splatter several of Jason's soft organs around the inside of his undead body. The T-type then turned around, leaving Jason propped up against the doors in a sitting position, to all observers, dead. The huge creature got to where he had first stood on the machine, observing Jason, and picked up the rocket launcher it had dropped as unnecessary. It slightly wished that it had just finished it right then with a blast, but it had no regrets for the fight, as it had been fun. And besides, it thought, although not with this much clarity, its wound to its face was pretty much completely healed, and its nearly severed arm was barely a memory. It turned around and aimed its rocked launcher at the door, directing its fire to blast open the passage, but also to turn Jason into a Jibble sandwich. As it fired, the flame bursting from the back of the rocket obscured the T-type's view of Jason and the door for a split-second. That was all Jason needed. The rocket struck the door with a tremendous explosion, sending shrapnel, flame, burning rocket fuel, chunks of the door's reinforced steel, and sheer explosive force. However, to the T-type's mild surprise, no Jibbles were to be found among the remains. The beast made a motion that approximated a shrug, and stepped forward, ignoring the burning rubble in its path, as it moved into the hall that led to its final destination. ''Ki, ki, ki, ma, ma, ma The Nemesis strode through the hallway, never expecting what came next, as Jason's machete pierced a few inches into its back. It cried out with an indescribable roar, as it attempted to turn around and grab its currently unidentified attacker. It didn't have the flexibility to reach behind its back, and Jason pushed with all of his supernatural strength to pierce deeper into the body of the beast. The creature cried out again, before tentacles sprouted from its hands and grabbed Jason by the waist, pulling him in front of the Nemesis. When it saw who its attacker was, it was incredibly confused. It thought that Jason was dead. It roared in rage and used its tentacles to constrict Jason's lower torso in an attempt to suffocate him, but the Crystal Lake Killer was barely affected, and severed the tentacles with a single machete strike. Jason fell to the ground, as the Nemesis shot another tentacle, knocking the machete out of Jason's hand and spinning away along the concrete floor. Jason grunted his annoyance and moved toward the Nemesis, raising both fists, as the T-type followed suit. They both brought down their fists and the four clenched hands collieded with such force that the very air shook, and both of the combattants let out grunts of consternation at discovering that their opponent matched their strength. Nemesis decided to end this quickly, and punced with a staggering right hook that nearly broke Jason's neck, and then a left that did ''break it, before coming in with another right that shattered his shouler, and an upercut that shattered his ribs and sent him into the air. The T-type grabbed Jason's leg and snatched him out of the air, before smashing him into the ground with such force that many of his bones cracked. The Nemesis then grabbed Jason by the legs and the torso, before pulling with all of its strength and ripping him in half at the waist, sending intestines and blood all over the area, before simply dropping the halves and walking off to a somewhat smaller steel door and attempting to open it. When the door failed to open on its own, the T-type decided to ''make ''it open, by smashing it with his bare fists. ''Ki, ki, ki, ma, ma, ma The Nemesis punched the door, putting a fist-shaped dent in it, before striking again, this time opening a gap between the door and its frame. It then shoved a tentacle into the gap and pulled, tearing the door out of the frame and onto the ground, and then walked through the doorway, and nearly smiled at seeing his objective before him. He dropped his rocket launcher. He didn't need it any more. What he saw were massive glass vats of two substances, one green and one blue. In the middle of the vats were coils, resembling a spring, surrounded by countless gallons of one of the most dangerous substances known to man. The T-Virus. It would take less than one-tenth of a CC of the virus to turn a human into a mindless killing machine, the Nemesis's boss had great plans for such a tremendous supply of it. As the beast prepared to press the button on the watch he carried on his wrist for just this purpose, he was absolutely staggered to find one of his hands lopped off at the wrist. The T-type spun around to see Jason, fully healed, even his clothing repaired, with machete in hand. The Nemesis moaned angrily and sprouted several tentacles from its hand, shooting them at Jason, one aiming to stab his torso, two to tie him up, and the last to tear out his throat, just like last time. Unlike last time, Jason was ready for it. He instantly struck one of the tendrils out of the air with his machete, before snapping out his hand and grabbing two others, pulling them toward him, and using the momentum to impale the Nemesis. The T-type countered by using its remaining tentacle to reattach its hand, stabbing into the severed limb and pulling it back in, before slamming its other fist down on the skull of the Crystal Lake Killer. Jason knelt with the sheer force of the strike, losing his grip on his machete, before landing a heavy uppercut into the Nemesis's wind. The monster barely flinched, but Jason continued his combo nonetheless, punching the T-type's mouth several times, breaking the skin and knocking out a few teeth, before grabbing the freak's throat, attempting to crush its windpipe. Meanwhile, he was using his other hand to repeatedly pound on the T-type's temple, aiming for maximum damage to the brain. He then raised his leg, hooked it over his machete, and stomped downward, exacerbating the Nemesis's wound, and then pulled out the blade to strike again. The Nemesis wasn't having it. It struck out with its fists, cracking Jason's bones, before breaking his neck with a tentacle and kicking him backwards. Jason got to his feet and snapped his neck back into position with his bare hands, only to see that the T-type had used its tentacles to grab the rocket launcher it had dropped earlier, and was aiming it. Jason stepped forward to stop Nemesis, but was too late, as its first shot blew off his left arm, and its second hit the ground right in front of him, mutilating his legs and sending him flying into the air. As the Crystal Lake Killer flew through the air for the first time in his life, he noted that it was a decidedly unpleasant experience. The Nemesis fired its last shot, striking Jason in the waist and tearing his lower body directly off, as well as nearly splitting him vertically down the middle. Jason's two legs went flying off in different directions, one of them splatting bloodily on the wall, as another "kicked" one of the tanks of the T-Virus, sending a few cracks down the surface. The Nemesis looked at the damage with worry, as it had been tasked with protecting the virus. It wasn't really worried though, as the cracks were small. It just focused on the next part of its combo, as it leapt up in the air and stomped with incredible force on Jason's torso, causing his chest to completely cave in, crushing most of his organs, and killing Jason. Of course, this wouldn't be the first time Jason had died, although it was probably the first time this fight. The Nemesis left nothing to chance, using his rocket launcher to beat Jason into a mush wearing a hockey mask. Almost no bones remained in one peice, but the ones that were still sufficiently large stuck out of the pieces of flesh obscenely, like a porcupine that had its quills sprout from the inside. His brains were in to significant pieces, with one inside what was left of his skull, and the other sitting peacefully several feet away. His heart was the most notable feature, with a rib impaled straight through it, it simply lay on the ground, pulsating. No... not pulsating. Beating. The Nemesis was confident that it had finally killed its very durable enemy, and clutched its slowly healing torso as it staggered off to the damaged tank, to make sure it wasn't too badly damaged before it called in that it had found the virus. Its ears rang terribly, and, had it been more intelligent, it would've known it had a massive concussion from Jason's punches earlier. Ki, ki, ki, ma, ma, ma It never heard the lightning, or the thunder that came after. Just about two minutes later, it had finally fully healed, and had simply pressed the button that sent a message to its leader that the virus had been found. It was shocked beyond anything that had come before, when it was suddenly grabbed by the back of the head. A nearly irresistible force slammed its head into the tank of the T-virus, repeatedly, cracking the reinforced glass to the point that it was nearly broken. It spun around with a tentacle, slicing out its attacker's throat, and turned to see an incredibly enraged Jason, ready to rumble. Jason and the Nemesis both swung a punch, their fists colliding with a huge impact, as the skin on both of their hands tearing off from the sheer shock of the collision. Jason swung his machete, embedding only a few inches into the T-type's torso due to its sheer durability, and the strength of its trenchcoat. The Nemesis punched at Jason's chin, snapping his neck back 90 degrees behind his head, before stabbing a tentacle down through his neck and out through his crotch area, and used that attack to tear a massive gaping hole in Jason's torso. As Jason staggered back from the wound, the Nemesis began to shrug off its trenchcoat. Jason bodily grabbed the two halves of his body and pulled them together before his organs had a chance to fall out, and raised his machete, ready for round two. Jason felt the slightest tingle of surprise at seeing the Nemesis bare-chested, its body even uglier than its face, huge exposed veins pulsing with its T-virus infected blood, tentacles flailing in every direction. It also looked angrier. It had hoped against odds that its latest attack would bring Jason down. Jason stepped forward, wading through tendrils, slicing in every direction, and getting a sense of deja vu, as he struck again and again. He launched a flurry of left-handed punches, staving off tentacles with his machete, and, almost unbeleivably, he was gaining ground! As Jason forced the unstoppable T-type to back off he realized that he was actually doing some serious damage, and stepped up his game, punching and slashing faster and harder, before he finally grabbed a large handful of tendrils and ripped them out through sheer muscle, leaving a large gaping hole in the Nemesis's chest. Jason lifted his machete for one final strike, as he simultaniously shoved his hand into the wound in the T-type's chest. The blade flashed downward, faster than the eye could see, as it severed the Nemesis's arm above the shoulder, taking out a large portion of the freak's torso as well. He prepared to behead the Nemesis, an action that he was sure would finish it, but before he could land the killing blow, the T-type struck out in one desperate move toward survival. It sent out two tendrils, both impaling Jason, before kicking with strength enough to lift itself hundreds of feet into the air, sending Jason flying along the ground, sliding across the concrete, before the Nemesis lifted its dropped rocket launcher from the ground and blasted Jason, leaving him as one arm, half of a torso, and a head. The blast had an unintended side-effect, however, as the concussive force of the rocket's explosion took the cracked tank of T-Virus over the edge, smashing it open, and pouring out countless gallons of the blue virus first onto Jason, and then onto the rest of the room. The Nemesis painfully backed off onto slightly higher ground, as it watched Jason be enveloped by the virus. As Jason's body bubbled, his skin burning, his eyes melting completely, he reached out of the rising tide of virus like a drowning man, until nothing but his hand was showing. Within a few seconds, that two dropped into the deadly concoction that he was drowning in. The Nemesis was upset. One sixth of the virus had been lost, and that was a problem. At least it had definitely killed its enemy. Its body had obviously been incompatible with the T-Virus, as, instead of mutating him, it had dissolved him, as if the undead killer was a lump of salt in boiling water. The Nemesis was only slightly healed, and felt that the virus might help speed up the process, given that it didn't use too much, and it stepped over to the large pool and reached out his remaining hand. Ki, ki, ki, ma, ma, ma A gloved hand suddenly shot out of the liquid, grabbing the T-type by the face, and pulling him in with supernatural strength, and both fighters were completely enveloped by the liquid. The virus splashed and swirled as the two mighty combatants went all-out underneath. Suddenly, the blue liquid began to stain red, as the Nemesis's remaining arm floated, bloated and sprouting waving tendrils, floated to the surface. Jason got to his feet, waist-high in the liquid, and actually gasped for air, burned and, frankly, terrified of a demise that was actually worse than the original. He knelt to the ground, dropping his machete onto the dry concrete and looking down at the virus. The arm was gone. Jason had impaled the Nemesis repeatedly, sliced off both of its arms, and even nearly beheaded it down there. Surely, it was dead. The blue liquid, stained with streaks of red, began to bubble as a guterral roar began to come from the T-Virus, now somehow even deeper than before. Jason realized that yet another two of the vats had shattered from their fight earlier, and the room was now largely flooded. Jason backed off, and stepped onto a large piece of machinery to escape the rising liquid. The roar was now a earsplitting cry, and Jason realized that there was form to it. Just as the freakish beast that was once the Nemesis breached the water, Jason found reason with in the madness, as he made out words in the scream. "S.T.A.R.S." "S.T.A.R.S.!" "S.T.A.R.S.!!!!" The Nemesis came out of the swirling T-Virus, now mutated beyond recognition, in his final form, no longer even humanoid. He was more of a Portuguese Man-O-War, but growing, and much more hideous. Suddenly, two bunches of tentacles sprouted from the mass, wrapping around each other, until they gained form and became legs. A massive clump of tendrils coming from its left side fused in a similar manner, becoming a titanic arm, with a scythe-like blade instead of a hand. The other arm remained a mass of tentacles. The only recognisable feature was the clearly one-eyed head, just an ugly mass of swarming limbs, each one fused with hatred. Jason readied himself. Ki, ki, ki, ma, ma, ma The beast struck out with its tendrils, knocking off Jason's right arm, sending his machete spinning off along the ground. Jason felt no fear, but he almost began to beleive that he didn't have a chance. His failure against Grundy had taken a chip out of his self-confidence, made him feel less immortal. He was blasted with acid, and felt his skin bubbling, melting, peeling from his body. His muscles began to degenerate, the paint was dissolved from his hockey mask, his clothes were falling off of his body, and he was nearly blinded. Another tendril smashed him backward, crushing his ribs and sending him sliding right next to his machete. He looked at it, and halfheartedly reached for it. And then he realized. What was he doing?!? He was Jason Voorhees! The man who raided Hell! The man who beat Freddy Krueger! The one who had killed Alexander Anderson, Guts, Slenderman, the Predator! He wasn't going to be killed by some biological freak that should never have existed! Ki, ki, ki, ma, ma, ma! The Nemesis raised its bladed arm, and brought it down on Jason, blunt-side first, with a hit that could have smashed open several feet of steel. But the arm came up short. The former T-type looked forward in disbelief, almost incapable of comprehending what it was seeing. Jason stood, feet firmly on the ground, machete "sheathed" in his torso, as he held the titanic Tyrant's massive arm in the other. The Nemesis struggled, but Jason, with his unnatural might, had it completely outclassed. The beast shot out its other "arm," not much more than a mass of tentacles, but Jason pulled his blade out of his chest and swung, lopping off dozens of the waving limbs in one strike. He moved toward the Nemesis, which was slowed by its mutation. The beast shot tentacle after tentacle at the slasher, but he kept doing what he did best, slashing, and one tentacle fell after another. Finally, the Nemesis decided to end it, and swung its bladed arm once again. The limb moved at Jason at incredible speed... but never hit him. Ki, ki, ki, ma, ma, ma! The Tyrant was absolutely shocked to see that its "hand" was suddenly on the ground, severed from its arm by a titanic strike from the Crysal Lake Killer. Jason marched slowly at it, in a way that would have terrified the Nemesis, had it still had the capacity for emotions. Now, it only knew destruction. All of its tentacles flailed around the room, shattering the remaining tanks of the T-Virus, and then whipped toward Jason at high speed, wrapping around him faster than he could chop them away. The freak pulled him toward its gaping maw, and swallowed the Slasher whole. Inside the Nemesis's "stomach," Jason struggled to stay alive, as the acid within its body dissolved him faster than anything else had so far. Jason fought desperately against the dozens of tendrils that tried to force him into the acid, but it seemed to be a losing battle. Ki... ki... ki... Ma, ma, ma! Meanwhile, the Nemesis was pleased, having killed that enemy, as it began to slurp up the T-Virus flooding the room like water, regenerating at an enormous rate, its severed arm and tentacles growing back within 20 seconds. Its face suddenly took on a pained expression, and it let out a screech unlike anything anyone has ever heard, the screech of a dying immortal. Its one eye bulged for a moment, before being split in half, a bloody and decayed blade slicing directly out from inside ''the Nemesis's head, before flipping upward and cleaving its skull in half. As Jason, nothing but a torso with one arm and a head, fell out of the gaping hole that was the Nemesis's mutilated face, he spun around and took off its head as well, just for good measure. As he fell to the ground, beginning to lose consciousness, the acid literally pumping through his veins from how much of it he had been inundated with over the past 45 minutes, he had one thought. It didn't really matter. He would be back again, of course. Was that ever really a question? KO!!! Conclusion Wiz: I'm starting to worry we might be biased. '''Boomstick: Nope. This fight was far from a stomp, but Jason is the clear victor.' The two were about equal in strength, although it is likely that neither have ever shown their full power, while the Nemesis is definitely faster, and has much greater range thanks to his tentacles. Not to mention, his direct durability was greater. Soooo... Nemesis should have won? NOPE. Jason has healing that makes Nemesis's look pretty worthless in comparison, and thanks to slasherporting, he could be exactly where the T-type didn't think he would be. His machete actually trumps Nemesis's tentacles, due to its sheer cutting power. This thing has cut through a futuristic steel alloy, and does more damage than bullets. And Jason was a match for Freddy in the Dream World. In other words, he pretty much went toe-to-toe with the evil version of God. Well, that might be an exaggeration, but it was pretty freaking impressive nonetheless. Also, we considered using Uber Jason in this fight to make it clear who won, but then we realized... we didn't have too. See, Jason has actually fought Uber Jason, and he was more than a match for him. With that kind of power, the victor is clear. The winner, is Jason Voorhees. Again. This is the last time, I promise. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016